Les Kontes de Konoha
by Monsieur J
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi et Sakura partent retrouver le vieil Hokage qui a disparu. Mais un GRAND GRAND GRAND danger les attend.
1. La Mission Très Dangereuse

**Chapitre 1**

Le soleil venait de se lever sur le village caché de Konoha. (pas si caché que ça, vu qu'il se trouve sur les cartes). Notre histoire aurait pus commencer la, mais il fallait être fou pour rechercher un quelconque héros qui se lève à 4 heures du matin. Donc, nous attendrons 10 heures et demi pour commencer notre histoire. Orochimaru se leva, attrapa son katana et hurla. Kabuto entra dans la pièce et tenta de le calmer. Ce fut impossible. Pourquoi Orochimaru venait-il de crier ?Nous n'aurons pas sûrement pas la réponse car ce petit passage n'a aucun rapport avec notre histoire. Vous vous demandez sûrement quand l'histoire va commencer ?Et bien là, maintenant, à l'instant même où Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke et Kakashi se trouvent sur la place du village. Maître Iruka leur avait confié une mission de la plus haute importance. En effet, le grand et tout puissant Hokage était parti en vacances dans une petite maison au Sud de la forêt du Nord à l'Est de Konoha. Le vieil Hokage avait pris ses vacances tout seul, en solitaire pour profiter un maximum de ces vacances. Malheureusement, il fit une allergie et très rapidement, son corps fut couvert de boutons ( C'est pas super beau une ride qui pend, mais quand y'a un bouton au bout, c'est encore pire). Ainsi donc, nos quatre amis durent se rendrez chez le Hokage pour lui apporter un petit pot de miel, une tarte aux pommes et une boîte rempli de pilules. Enfin, bref, l'histoire commence.

Nos amis allaient quitter Konoha quand soudain, un jeune ninja qui ne leur était pas inconnu s'avança vers eux. Ils avaient déjà vu ce visage aujourd'hui justement.

Bonjour Naruto !lança Iruka avant de se faire couper.

Dégage de là Iruka !Ce ne sont plus tes élèves maintenant !Tu te casses ou je t'éclate compris !Je te vois bien venir dans ton petit jeu, à vouloir les reprendre !hurla Kakashi. Il avait déjà retiré son bandeau, sorti ses kunais, et il fixait méchamment Iruka de son sharigan.

C'est bon, j'ai compris.. Je m'en veux, conclut-il

Maitre, vous avez été un peu dur avec lui…

Tu me trouves trop sévère Naruto ?Allons, dès qu'on rentre, je te paye un bol de ramen !

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto marchaient tranquillement, suivant un petit chemin sinueux. Ils s'arrêtèrent tout les quatre. Devant eux, se dressait un grosse forêt. Il savait tous ce que ça voulait dire…. Sauf Naruto qui ne comprenait rien à rien. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait trouvé la forêt du Nord. C'est un étrange nom pour une forêt qui se trouve à l'Est de Konoha me diriez vous. Mais si vous vous tournez vers la droite, l'Est devient donc le Nord et la Forêt du Nord devient effectivement la forêt du Nord même, si par une logique quelconque, elle devrait être la forêt de l'Est. Je pourrais encore vous parler pendant une heure des défauts de cette fan-fiction qui ne seront pas corrigé tout simplement car ce genre de défaut me permet, d'inclure mon petit message de révolte contre mon rédacteur en chef qui ne me paye pas assez ! Et voilà, je suis entrain de vous parler et maintenant j'ai perdu nos héros…

Est-ce normal que l'auteur est un incapable ?questionna Naruto.

Faut dire qu'il reflète bien le vrai héros de l'histoire qui est Naruto, ironisa Sasuke.

Arrêtez de vous disputer vous deux !Nous sommes dans une forêt sombre et vous trouvez le moyen de faire les enfants !Comportez comme de vrai ninja !

Sakura a raison, prenez donc un peu exemple sur elle, lança Kakashi.O

Oh non, je viens de faire tomber mon tube de rouge à lèvre, s'écria Sakura.

………, soupira Sasuke.

Nos héros continuèrent ainsi leur fantastique trajet sans se soucier des innombrables dangers qui les entouraient. En effet, il était déjà guetté, observé, et épier par de nombreuses personnes. Soudain, un cri se fit entendre, Naruto s'avança rapidement et lança une bonne dizaine de kunai très rapidement.

Si avec ça, j'ai pas eu ce monstre !

Naruto, appela Kakashi. Viens voir ce que tu as tué…..

En effet, notre jeune héros blondinet venez d'expédier six pied sous terre une jeune fillette transportant de la nourriture dans un panier.

Naruto, qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà dis ? On ne gaspille pas des kunais inutilement !Ralalala…bon, je vais essayer de récupérer celui qui a été incruster dans son crane.

Maître Kakashi !Est-ce que je peux avoir la petite cape que portait la jeune fille ?demanda Sakura.

Je veux pas dire Sakura, mais elle est toute déchirée maintenant, et puis, c'est dépassé les capes rouges, on croise ça que dans les contes…. , lança Sasuke.

Toi on t'a rien demander , monsieur le rabat-joie !Sakura veut la cape rouge, elle aura la cape rouge !hurla notre héros.

Merci Naruto, je sortirais volontiers avec toi vu comme tu es gentil, dommage que tu sois si idiot, moche et que tu ne ressembles en aucun cas avec Sasuke….

Après cette violente dispute, nos quatre compagnons reprirent leur route avec la cape rouge, que portait Sakura. Mais, un dilemme se présenta alors devant eux. (je vous dis pas combien de temps j'ai passé à trouver l'orthographe exacte de Dilemme….) Ils se retrouvèrent, tout les quatre, devant trois chemins.

Hum.. je le sens mal ça !Dans les histoires, quand on se sépare, ça finit toujours mal !Y'en a un qui va mourir….s'inquiéta le maître.

Autant que ça soit Sasuke qui crève alors !

Silence Naruto !Logiquement, ça sera un de vous trois. Vu que je suis la seule fille de l'histoire (Naruto avait tué la deuxième si vous n'avez pas tout suivi), le quelconque danger qui risque de tuer l'un de nous tombera sur l'un d'entre vous !

Oh…je vois…Hum, je fais équipe avec Sakura alors !Il faut que quelqu'un la protège, car même si elle est protégée contre les dangers mortels, elle ne l'est pas contre les dangers tout court….expliqua Kakashi. Et puis aussi, j'ai moins de chances de mourir si je suis avec la seule personne qui doit rester vivante pour l'histoire, pensa-t-il aussi tôt.

Je prend le chemin de gauche !cria Naruto.

Non, je prend le chemin de gauche, s'exclama Sasuke !

Faux, je l'ai dis avant !

Rêve pas, je l'avais pensé avec même que tu puisses avoir eu l'idée de penser à ton chemin…

Fermez la vous deux !Si nous prenons le chemin tout à droite, vous prendrez un des deux chemins qui se trouve à gauche du notre. Pour résumer parce Naruto n'a pas compris, les deux derniers chemins restant sont tout les deux à gauche…résuma Kakashi, dieu de la paix et des arrangements faciles

Ahhh…..j'ai quand même pas compris…

M'étonnes pas de toi…

C'est ainsi que, lors de la première partie de leur premier périple (oui, il y en aura sûrement plusieurs, en faisant ce genre de message, ça oblige mon rédacteur en chef à me garder le plus longtemps possible !A que je suis malin !) nos quatre amis venaient déjà d'affronter une fois la mort vêtue de rouge. Et c'est comme cela, que nos quatre amis se séparent. Kakashi et Sakura prirent le chemin de droite, Naruto celui du milieu et Sasuke celui de gauche.

Je croyais avoir pris celui du milieu ?vociféra le blondinet


	2. Des ennemis très dangereux

**Chapitre 2**

Je m'ennuie !J'en ai marre !Rien ne se passe !J'aurais dus prendre le chemin de droite, mais non, monsieur Sasuke veut toujours tout pour lui , sale égoïste !Je lui en foutrais moi des claques à ce crétin !Et puis de toute façon…

Naruto venait de s'arrêter de se plaindre, il avait entendu un bruit. Il ne bougea pas pendant trente seconde avant d'entendre un deuxième bruit. C'était son estomac. Mais un troisième l'arrêta, puis un quatrième arriva et Naruto comprit que finalement que la forêt était rempli d'une multitude de bruits. Comme si, il n'était pas tout seul dans cette forêt..

Je me disais bien que je n'étais pas tout seul dans cette forêt …

En faite, il n'était entouré réellement que de vulgaires insectes (et ça y est, je sens le procès arriver avec comme rôle du plaignant, Mr Aburame…). Cela rassura Naruto et pourtant, il n'aurait pas du. En effet, derrière lui arriva alors une énorme voiture brune qui se heurta à un arbre. Le chauffeur quitta alors le véhicule très rapidement.

Bonjour, je suis ninja et je me suis un peu perdu. Ca fait plus de trois minutes que j'entends une multitude de bruits venir sur moi et je crois que ça provenait de votre machine diabolique.

Tiens donc !Vla qu'est-ce c'est que ça. Un p'tit blondinet au milieu d'la forêt. Qu'est-ce-tu fais ici ?

Je dois me rendre dans la maison de campagne du chef de mon village victime d'une maladie et lui apporter des médicaments pour le soigner, est-ce que je peux utiliser votre engin ?

Et bien donc vla ça, t'es bien direct toi… !Mais j'aime bien quand même, j' m'appelle Felix, p'tit gars et toi ?

Naruto m'sieur !

Et ils rièrent de bon cœur dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke ne trainassait pas. Au contraire même, il avança rapidement et il quitta la forêt avant même que Kakashi n'est pus dire à Sakura qu'elle avait un scarabée dans les cheveux, ce qui la fit hurler quand celle-ci fut au courant, alors que Sasuke était déjà hors de la forêt. (Voyez comment on peut parler de plusieurs personnages à la fois ?). Enfin bref, Sasuke était seul, bien seul, au milieu d'une petite clairière. Pourtant, il se rendit très vite compte qu'au milieu de la clairière se trouvait un homme accroupit, qui tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Apparemment, c'était une loupe.

Bonjour, je me présente, Sasuke Uchiwa, je suis un ninja en mission qui doit vite progresser pour tuer son frère, que faites vous en plein milieu d'une clairière avec une loupe ?questionna le jeune Uchiwa.

Bonsoir, je suis Monsieur Aramabisous et ce que jefais ne vous regarde pas, répondit calmement celui-ci.

Tant mieux, vous voulez pas répondre !Je cherchais justement quelqu'un avec qui me fritter !Allez, ramène ta sale tronche que je l'éclate.

Vous êtes bien pressé, moi ça fait une heure que je me trouve ici.

Et que faites-vous depuis une heure dans cette clairière ?

Je vous l'ai déjà dis, mêlez vous de ce qui vous regardes, ou qui ose vous regarder, vu la tête que vous avez, il faut être fou pour arriver à vous regarder de face….

Sasuke laissa éclater sa rage et se jeta sur l'homme qui attrapa alors d'une main le pied du garçon et le jeta en avant. Il brandit alors sa loupe.

Tu vois ça ?C'est l'objet qui va en finir avec toi…J'étais ici, pour faire cramer la clairière, mais puisque tu veux brûler toi aussi.. Alors soit..

Vous comptez me brûler avec votre loupe ?Y'a juste un problème.. De un, y'a pas assez de soleil. De deux, qui peut être assez con pour rester une heure sans bouger…De trois, je vais vous exploser le visage…

Sasuke ne put finir sa phrase. Il venait justement de se faire exploser le visage. Mr Aramabisous venait de lancer sa loupe dans la face du garçon. Il riait. Sasuke saignait alors du nez, il ramassa la loupe et sous la colère lança une terrible boule de feu sur son ennemi. Il sortit alors un briquet de sa poche et il l'utlisa comme bouclier. La flamme s'arrêta alors pour venir se loger dans le briquet qu'il s'empressa de refermer.

Echec et Math, Monsieur l'Uchiwa. Je ne suis pas un apprenti pyromane et j'ai appris à jouer avec le feu sans se brûler. Mais, je trouve cela bien étrange qu'un jeune garçon comme toi puisse cracher du feu. Je trouve ça très extrordinaire !Je sens que je fais m'amuser !

Sasuke crissa alors des dents et décida de se venger une fois pour toute. Mais du hasard de comme par hasard, le sceau d'Orochimaru s'activa on ne sait comment et Sasuke s'écroula alors au seul, ayant perdu connaissance….

Kakashi s'approcha des cheveux de Sakura. L'immonde bête ne voulait pas quitter ces cheveux. La pauvre petite avait beau hurler, geindre, et pleurer, rien n'y faisait. Le scarabée refusait de lâcher sa proie. Kakashi allait se résoudre à utiliser l'éclair pourfendeur quand un hurlement se fit entendre. Sakura hurla alors au loup et l'ignoble scarabée effrayé tomba à terre.

Que fais un loup dans cette forêt ?fit Kakashi. Euh..je retire ma question..

En effet, je suis un loup, et vous avez gâché mon repas !

Nous ?Alors là, il doit y avoir erreur Monsieur le Loup..

Je ne crois pas !Vous avez tué le petit chaperon rouge et vous lui avez volé sa cape !Et toc !, s'écria-t-il avant de désigner Sakura.

Hum.. Sakura, soit gentil rend la cape au Monsieur….

Je veux la cape ET la rosasse !(Oui, oui, ça se dit autant que blondasse ou brunasse…)

Vous êtes bien exigeant… Bon, tant pis, je vous donne les deux et….

Maitre Kakashi !

Sakura, ne fais pas l'enfant !Tu as dis toi même qu'il ne t'arriverait rien !

Mais Maitre Kakashi, il va me manger !

Rooh, ces jeunes, tout de suite les grands mots !Je parais que Monsieur le Loup est herbivore. Monsieur le Loup, posez cette cuisse de biche et venez dire à Sakura que vous êtes herbivore !

Ouich, touch à chait.

Allez !Je te laisse Sakura, moi je dois partir !J'ai une mission à accomplir !

Et Maitre Kakashi laissa alors Sakura toute seule, avec le grand méchant loup de notre histoire.. Ouais ok, vous avez compris que j'ai repris un conte…Et alors ?J'avais pas d'idée au début, c'est vrai…et puis, je me suis dis, si je prenais le conte du petit chaperon ça vous voulez la suite ?Mais j'ai pas finis de raconter ma vie !

Dites, Monsieur le Loup, vous allez vraiment me manger ?

Mais non voyons !Tu me crois aussi crade que ça ?Je vais pas t'égorger et te manger les tripes comme ça, en plein milieu de la forêt….

Je savais bien que vous êtes une personne de bon cœur et…

Je vais t'emmener chez moi et après je te boufferais….

Oh.. oh mon dieu….

Je sais, elles disent toutes ça….

A ce moment même, à ce moment où tout le monde aimerait savoir ce qu'il se passe…Et bien, tout le monde va le savoir. Une horde de nain sauta alors sauvagement sur le pauvre loup qui laissa pousser un gémissement. Un des nains s'avança alors vers Sakura.

Ma jeune demoiselle, vous étiez perdu ?Et bien plus maintenant !Nous sommes les sept nains de cette forêt, commença le premier.

Oh, comme c'est mignon, des petits nains. Avec des bonnets rouges en pluuus…

Je suis le premier des sept nains. Appelez moi Intello, puis, dans l'ordre il y a , Flemmard, Boudeur, Moutcha , Trouillard et le petit dernier Connard…Oui, il est vraiment très idiot…

Mais ça n'en fait que 6….

A peine là, qu'elle commence déjà à nous saouler !lança Boudeur. Vous nous suivez, on vous conduit chez notre maîtresse…

Oh je vois, je suppose qu'elle s'appelle Blanche-Neige n'est-ce pas ?demande Sakura.

Les nains se mirent tous à rire et ils prirent la route pour rejoindre la petite maison de leur « maîtresse ». Sakura les suivait, sans se douter que le loup était toujours vivant, que Naruto tentait de réparer un moteur et Sasuke qui avait affaire à un pyromane fou qui voulait sa mort. Et c'est ainsi que ce finit notre deuxième chapitre sous vos pleurs, chers lecteurs…A la semaine prochaine…


	3. Une forêt Dangereuse

**Chapitre 3**

Retrouvons nos amis de notre aventure précédent, je parles de Naruto et Felix !J'aurais bien voulu un petit jingle mais mon rédacteur en chef dit que ça le fait pas de rajouter des sons à un livre. Moi je lui ai dis qu'au contraire, ça pourrait révolutionner toute l'invention du livre mais on m'a dit Non…Enfin bref, revenons à nos moutons de Panurge…Naruto et Felix qui rappelons le , est un chauffard luxembourgeois. Justement, ce pauvre Felix aurait bien voulu aider Naruto mais un autre problème l'attendait : la réparation de sa voiture.

Arf, moué, ça va ptet me prendre du temps..

Sauf que moi j'ai pas le temps !Mes amis risquent la mort pendant que moi, je.. je…Je fais quoi au juste ?

Tu attends et pis tu fais rien !

Rien que ça, ça m'enerve….Dites, c'est normal qu'on trouve ce genre d'engin ici ?

Vas relire le chap 199, y'a Kabuto qui utilise un ordo, alors steuplait, dire que ma voiture devrait pas exister…

Oh, vous lisez mes aventures ?

Oué, heureusement que je m'y connais un peu parce que en Japonais, parce qu'ils sont lents chez Kana (Note à moi même : Préparer le procès face à Kana)

Vous parlez le japonais ?Dites voir une phrase !

Je me présente, je m'appelle Felix je suis gentil, sympathique et j'aime aider les autres. (pour des soucis de compréhension, nous avons traduit le texte directement en Français.)

Ouah !Tu parles super bien Monsieur !

Appelle moi, Felix ptit !Bon allons vite dans la voiture et essayons de redémarrer, lança-t-il avant de rentrer dans le véhicule en compagnie de Naruto.

Mais dites moi Felix…

Quoi ptit ?

C'est normal que ça fume…

Ah oué ,effectivement, le moteur fume. Oh mais, ça fumeuuh !!

C'est ce que je viens de dire…

Oh je vois, j'ai inverser les câbles !

C'est peut être aussi parce que vous avez oublié votre briquet dans le capot car vous n'aviez pas assez de lumière….

Ah ptet aussi…

On ne devrait pas sortir de la voiture avant l'asphyxie ?

Logiquement..oué….

Et là, on a râler pendant dix minutes parce que Naruto n'allait plus car il paraissait soudainement intelligent. Mais en faite, c'est Felix qui est très idiot et Naruto l'est un peu moins. Et puis, je pouvais pas choper l'intello de service, elle est avec les nains !Alors mince alors, je peux pas rendre tout parfait non plus…En parlant de nains, revenons aux nains..

Wah, quelle jolie maison !Elle est pas un peu grande pour des nains ?

….Elle nous cherche ?questionna Boudeur.

Je sais qu'on est petit, mais elle n'a pas besoin de nous chercher pour nous trouver !plaisanta Blagueur..

Mais y'a pas de blagueur ?lança Sakura avant de se retourner car en effet, il n'y avait pas de nain blagueur…

Ne cherchez pas à comprendre Madame.., expliqua Moutcha avant d'étaler tout sa morve sur Sakura.

Aaah, c'est horrible…, s'écria-t-elle

Quelle chochote !insulta Intello. Bon, assez joué, on rentre !

Oui, j'ai hâte de voir Blanche Neige, elle doit être belle et jolie et elle pourra sûrement m'aider pour ce qui est question de maquillage…

Elle entra alors dans la grande maison. La lumière fut allumé. Oui, les nains avaient l'électricité. Sakura resta alors figé devant la beauté de la femme qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Oui, la femme était réellement laide et moche. La porte se referma alors.

Hum.. je ne pensais pas qu'il existait encore des gens qui croyaient aux contes !ricana-t-elle.

Quoi ?Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ?s'exclama la ninjelle (féminin de ninja)

Faut encore qu'on lui explique.. Les gens sont trop bêtes de nos jours.. Je suis une femme qui a une passion, dévorer la chaire humaine. D'ailleurs, c'est moi qui a mangé le 7 nain, il était plus grassouillet que les autres. Enfin bref, je les ai engagé en sachant que plein d'idiots se feraient avoir en croyant que c'était les nains de Blanche Neige…et bien sur, ça marche à tout les coups !Je suis une génie et pour la peine, je vais te faire grossir et te bouffer le soir même !

……..Finalement, je crois que j'aurais dus me laissé manger quand le loup m'avait capturé…

Mais non !Là, tu as gagné au moins 7 heures de vies qui ne seront que souffrance !Allez l'enfermer dans la cage avec Hansel !

Et c'est ainsi que notre chère Sakura se retrouva alors enfermer avec un étrange petit garçon. Quelques minutes plus tard, Trouillard le nain arrivera et ouvrit la porte.

Melle Sakura….fit-il timidement, …venez par là….

Hum, Hansel, on peut lui faire confiance ?

On peut faire confiance à un nain qui a été notre kidnappeur ?questionna Hansel

Oui bien sur !Il suffit d'être très courageuse, répondit-elle fièrement

Ou alors très stupide, renchérit le nain.

Hum, tu disais ?demanda Sakura qui n'eut pas de réponse.

Le nain lui offrit un plateau avec de la nourriture extrêmement grasse. Il lui proposa du beurre, de l'huile et encore du beurre. Sakura n'osa pas au début et puis finalement, elle avait tellement faim. Le nain lui expliqua que c'était pour l'aider car il la trouvait jolie et gentille. Sakura lui fit un beau sourire. Il quitta alors la pièce et lança aux autres nains.

Cette fille est vraiment trop nulle.., et ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

Retrouvons maintenant, notre cher ami Sasuke qui venait de se réveiller. En effet, il était attacher à un arbre, avec sous ses pieds, une pile de morceaux de bois ruisselant d'essence. Mr Aramabisous se rapprocha de lui, son paquet de chips aux épices dans la main, et poussa un couinement de victoire.

Mon cher ami, tu vas servir à une expérience qui va être fabuleuse, je vais essayer de t'enflammer pour voir ce que cela va donner !N'est-ce pas passionnant ?

Vous êtes barjo…, fit-il, l'air dépité.

Je suis un passionné, voilà tout !

Il sortit alors sa loupe et la positionna en parallèle au soleil, devant l'hypoténuse gauche de la corde, exactement à 17,55 cm ayant pour hauteur l'âge du capitaine pendant qu'il était enfant une fois. Ainsi, il levait le bras, attendant qu'une étincelle apparaissent pour brûler vif le pauvre Sasuke. Autant vous dire que Sasuke allait apprendre à devenir patient puisqu'il était déjà la à attendre depuis deux heures trentes. Mais, était-ce la fin du jeune garçon ?Vous le serez au prochaine épisode..

Oh mais !Ca va bientôt brûler !s'exclama le pyromane.

Je croyais que ma mort était dans le prochain épisode ?répliqua l'uchiwa

Effectivement, le bûcher allait s'enflammer, mais une courte inverse vint mouiller tout le bois. Mr Aramabisous allait devoir changer de bois, remettre de l'essence, se faire un nouveau thé (oui, Mr Aramabisous boit du thé) et re-préparer tout son bûcher. Ce qui me laisse le temps d'écrire le prochain épisode. Faut pas jouer avec le feu, ici le boss c'est moi…Et là, mon rédacteur en chef arrive pour me corriger…C'est vrai, je suis pas le véritable patron…Bon, Fin de l'épisode…


	4. Une attaque Très Dangereuse

**Chapitre 4**

Pendant que tout ce petit monde était en dangers, Kakashi continuait son chemin tranquillement, avec son panier et les médicaments. La maison du hokage ne devait plus être très loin. Pourtant, Kakashi n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. En effet, il arriva devant une grosse maison. Très vite, il remarqua que juste à côté, il y en avait une deuxième tout à fait identique. Il s'approcha des deux maisons et ramassa la pancarte gisant au sol.

« Par ici, l'enfer, par là, l'hokage »

Cette pancarte me fait peur.. Il y a un piège. Ou est la bonne maison !Hum.. Je vais utilisé une de mes milles et unes technique !Amstramgram No Jutsu !

Après quelques minutes, il décida de rentre dans la maison de gauche. Il défonça brusquement la porte à coup de pied, entra rapidement et inspecta vite les lieux. Il se rendit rapidement compte que la maison était vide. Kakashi ria de bon cœur, quitta la maison et vint frapper à la porte de la deuxième maison. Une petite naine vint lui ouvrir. Non non, ce n'est pas une des septs nains, c'était quelqu'un d'autres !

Bonjour, je vois voir l'hokage…

Heiiiiin ?Ah oui, venez par là, répondit-elle.

Kakashi suivit alors tranquille la petite bonne femme. Elle devait avoir quelques années de plus que la mère de Kakashi qui n'a aucun rapport avec l'histoire mais qui est la quand même.

Voilà !Mme Shaabe !Un homme est là, il veut voir une cage !

Pas une cage, l'hokage !

Du fromage ?

HOKAGE !

Vous avez la rage ?

HOKAGE SALE SOURDE !

Potage dans une gourde ?Mais fallait le dire que vous aviez faim, je vais vous chercher à manger tiens…

Et la petite naine quitta alors le pauvre Kakashi essoufflé. Celui ci s'avança justement vers le lit, ou se tenait l'hokage.

Mais.. vous n'êtes pas l'hokage !cria-t-il.

Qui ?..répondit la vieille femme.

L'hokage…

Oh….vous êtes venus pour jouer avec moi ?questionna-t-elle

Avec vous ?

Bien sur, vous allez jouer aux puces, vous devez être doué !Si vous me battez trois fois de suites, vous serez libre !

A l'instant même où elle eut dit cela, une grille tomba et Kakashi était maintenant, prisonnier dans la maison de Mme Shaabe. Quelques mètres plus loin, dans la maison voisine, le Hokage venait de sortir des toilettes. Il regarda alors avec stupéfaction la porte qui était détruire.

Je commence à en avoir marre de ces écureuils !Le prochain que je choppe, je fais des bottes avec !

Maintenant, retournons à nos fourneaux, ou même à nos bûchers…

Je sens que cette fois ci… tu vas brûler de toutes les flammes de ton cœur !

Vous commencez sérieusement à me faire peur…

Silence, jeune homme ! J'ai décidé de ne plus attendre, au lieu de le faire à la loupe, je vais utiliser mon briquet !

Vous avez mis deux heures à comprendre ça ?

Je suis un professionnel et j'aime faire mon travail à la perfection, à la loupe c'est toujours mieux..

……., soupira Sasuke.

Bon, en avant !

Soudain, un bruit de voiture se fit entendre. Apparemment, quelqu'un allait arriver. Et là, Sasuke pensa que son cas allait empire. La voiture s'arrêta et…Felix en sortit brusquement suivit de Naruto. Ils regardaient tout les deux fièrement le pyromane qui était très vexé qu'on s'amuse à interrompre ses rituels.

Voilà encore des victimes à sacrifier…Beware !

A ce moment même, il regarda le ciel qui devenait bleu marine devant lui. Le jour était entrain de se terminer. Il se mit étrangement à paniquer.

L'astre du jour disparaît !Ca veut dire qu'il m'appelle mais je reviendrais.. Ne vous croyez pas sauvés !

Et avant de partir, il jeta son briquet en arrière qui s'alluma et se dirigea dangereusement sur le bûcher de Sasuke. Naruto sauta alors pour le rattraper et sauver Sasuke d'une mort certaine !Mais comme il doit mourir, le briquet lui échappa et allait toucher la bûche enflammé mais non, Felix rattrapa à son tour le briquet pour faire échouer mon scénario dommage pour lui qu'il avait les mains plein de graisse et le briquet tomba alors et….il fut éjecter par un shoot de Sasuke. La prochaine fois, je ferais en sorte que Mr Aramabisous lui attache aussi les pieds…

Ouais !On t'a sauvé Sasuke !

Naruto.. Gros débile, tu ne m'as pas sauvé.. et ce type avec toi non plus.

J'm'apelle Felix et je..

M'en fous !s'exclama celui ci.

Pas sympa ton cops ?

Ouais, c'est un gros jaloux…

Ferme la Naruto !

Bon, on dispute pas et on est tous content !Faites comme moué, chuis toujours content…

On entend une grosse explosion derrière lui. Un pneu tombe par terre, des morceaux de ferrailles arrivent à leur tour.

Le briquet a dus être expulser dans votre voiture, conclut Sasuke.

Ma voiture !……………

Il eut comme une sensation de vertige, il avait mal à la tête. Il tomba alors dans les pommes. Felix gisait maintenant au sol, sous les mines dépitées de Naruto et Sasuke. Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveilla. Naruto expliqua qu'il valait mieux retrouver Sakura et Kakashi. Sasuke approuva et Felix pleura une fois de plus pour sa voiture. Après un court enterrement, ils quittèrent la petite prairie.

Le dixième plat venait d'être finis. Sakura s'empiffrait à un point. Mais elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, comme si elle était enchantée par un maléfice.

Le terme qui conviendrait le mieux est hypnotisée…, expliqua-t-elle.

Bien, nous venons d'entendre la prochaine personne qui mourra dans ma fiction. D'ailleurs, je vais trouver une fille de remplacement. Retour à Konoha, une jeune fille faisait un rêve. Elle souriait d'ailleurs. Mais elle se réveilla brusquement et cria.

Naruto-kun !

En trois minutes et demies, elle était prête à partir pour aller le sauver. Dans son rêve, Naruto lui disait de venir le sauver. Elle se dépêcha rapidement et s'enfonça dans la forêt à son tour. J'entends déjà les cris des fans hurlant le nom de la jeune fille. Car tout le monde a compris que je parlais d'Hinata !

La nuit allait tomber, Felix, Sasuke et Naruto décidèrent en premier lieu de faire un camp. Bien sur, l'idée du feu de camp fut voté non à l'unanimité. Hum, ça commence à faire long pour un seul chapitre ?Kakashi est toujours chez Mme Schaabe, il n'arrive pas à la battre. En faite, ils ont joué qu'une partie et elle a gagné. Ils n'ont pas fait la suivante car elle était fatigué et Kakashi doit attendre le jour pour l'affronter à niveau. Quand à Sakura, elle dort bien après avoir pris quelques rondeurs et quelques kilos. Finalement, la sorcière a décidé d'attendre pour la manger, qu'elle grossisse un plus. Mais bon, elle mourra car j'ai pas fais venir Hinata pour rien. Bon, fin du chapitre 4, à la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures ! sourire à la Laurence Bocolini


	5. Une mort Dangereuse

**Chapitre 5**

Tranquillement et doucement, le matin arriva et réveilla nos trois héros qui dormaient à la belle étoile. Enfin, ils ne dormaient plus à la belle étoile vu qu'il n'y avait plus d'étoiles et qui plus est, ils ne dormaient plus. Sasuke se leva le premier. Sa patience lui aura bien dit d'attendre que Felix et Naruto se réveille, mais il laissa la patience de côté pour pencher vers la haine et le mépris qu'il portait pour notre petite tête blonde. Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'il allait les réveiller.

"- Naruto, lève-toi crétin !

……zzZZzzz…"

Quelques secondes plus tard, Naruto se leva, couvert de bosses et de bleus. Sasuke tenta de réveiller Felix. Il lâcha alors le corps du Luxembourgeois.

"- Naruto… Felix est…

Est là !cria-t-il.

Non idiot !Felix est mort !

Felix est… est mort ?laissa-t-il échapper très faiblement de sa bouche.

Oui… il ne respire plus, il ne bouge plus.. et euh.. il a plus de tête non plus.

Effectivement… je crois qu'il est mort…

Naruto.. ne pleures pas, je sais que ça a été un fidèle compagnon.. nous ne l'oublierons jamais…"

Ils se prirent alors tout les deux dans les bras et se mirent à verser toutes les larmes de leur corps respectifs (oui, je dis ça car Naruto a beaucoup moins de larmes dans son corps que Sasuke, vu qu'il pleure tout le temps, il évacue plus…).

"- Naruto.. Viens voir !Je crois connaître le coupable.

Non ?Ca ne serait quand même pas toi ?

Mais non imbécile…

Alors moi ?

Tu vas me laisser parler ?

Ou peut être l'autre fou qui voulait te faire brûler sur…

Fermes la !

Ok je me tais…

Je crois que c'est Voleur TO…

Comment tu le sais ?

Y'a sa carte de visite, explique le Uchiwa.

Pourquoi il irait tuer quelqu'un pour laisser sa carte de visites, ton Voleur TO..

J'en sais rien moi !

Et puis c'est pas TO mais TQ….Tu sais pas lire Sasuke ?

Je te dis que c'est TO, sale rat blond !

TQ si je te le dis !Minable ninja à trois yen 50 !

Tu me cherches la crétin ?C'est pas parce que je suis en deuil, que je vais pas hésiter à te frapper !

Et moi alors ?A la guerre comme à la guerre, je me repose pas !cria le blondinet."

La dispute dura encore quelques minutes, ils se frappèrent, s'écorchèrent, se tuèrent presque. Mais rien n'était plus barbant que le terrible supplice qu'enduré Kakashi.

"- A vous de jouer, lança la vieille femme.

Ok…attention..Go !"

Kakashi utilisa toute sa force pour projeter la puce dans le gobelet. Il échoua. Mme Shaabe attrapa alors une puce et la lança directement dans le gobelet.

"- Ouais, Trois points !

Vous avez triché….

Nooooon…

Ca me paraît quand même louche..

Mais nooon !Bon à moi !Ho, trois points !

C'était mon tour …. ?

Mais nooon !

….Vous vous foutez de moi…

Je vous dis que non !renchérit-elle."

Kakashi s'énerva alors, il chargea alors dans sa main gauche l'éclair pourfendeur. Il allait attaquer la vielle femme quand un réveil l'arrêta.

"- Mme Shaabe !Vos médicaments, viite !cria la petite naine.

Oh, merci Lucie !

On peut revenir au combat ?questionna Kakashi.

Une seconde, je prends mes médicaments…"

Lucie arriva avec un plateau rempli de boites, de pilules, de flacons et des seringues. Mme Shaabe se mit à prendre toutes ses pilules, une par une, relisant la notice et ainsi de suite. Enfin bref, Kakashi avait de quoi s'ennuyer une fois de plus….Maintenant, retrouvons notre chère Sakura. Les six nains étaient en grande discussion avec la vilaine marâtre.

" -Madame.. nous avons un problème, lança Intello. La rosasse ne grossit pas ….

Quoi ?Mais ça fait trois jours qu'on la gave !s'écria-t-elle.

Euh.. ça fait même pas un jour qu'on l'a trouvé, renchérit Flemmard.

Je m'en fiche !Pourquoi ne grossit-elle donc pas !

C'est à cause de l'article 205 du code pénale du manga.. Il dit que le héros ne peut grossir, changer de coupe, de taille ou de visage que si l'auteur fait une petite ellipse temporelle… , réplique Intello.

Nous sommes dans un conte…, fit Moutcha.

Nous sommes dans la merde, balança Grognon.

Nous sommes des nains !cria Connard…"

Bon, l'auteur reprend les commandes. En effet, Sakura ne peut pas grossir parce que ici, le chef c'est….C'est le rédacteur en chef….Hum, bon.. D'après nos sondages, quarante-cinq pour cent de nos lecteurs ne veulent plus voir Sakura…Mais cinquante-cinq pour cent veulent la revoir.. Vous avez été des millions à voter, et donc Sakura reste !… Problème.. Y'a Hinata qui se ramène dans les secondes qui suivent. No Panik, je m'en occupe…(je rêve ou le chapitre va être plus long que prévu ?…J'espère être payé pour ces heures supplémentaires).

Hinata marchait tranquillement, courrant après les papillons , s'arrêtant pour cueillir des fleurs et manger des fraises. Tout ça, pour sauver Naruto. Mais, elle sauta brusquement lorsqu'elle entendit un effroyable cri. Quelques secondes plus tard, on n'entendit plus rien. En effet, Hinata n'a pas eu de chance, elle a marché sur la queue du loup (qui dormait par là) et réside ainsi dans son ventre….(je prépare le procès contre l'Association de Soutien à Hinata).. Et voilà, ce chapitre se termine si rapidement (Hihihi, en faite il est plus court vu qu'il y a plein de dialogue !)


	6. Des nains très dangereux !

**Chapitre 6 : Des nains très dangeureux !**

Sasuke et Naruto venaient de reprendre la route quand une chose attira alors leurs attention. Un buisson qui remuait été entrain de fumer une cigarette.

"- Sortez de là Aramabisous, on vous a reconnu !cria Sasuke.

Monsieur Aramabisous !fit il en sortant du buisson.

Arf non, pas lui !pleurnicha Naruto

Bon, que voulez vous !questionna Sasuke.

Beuh.. Rien. Je m'ennuyais….

Mais bien sûr… Vous vous foutez pas un peu de nous ?retorqua l'Uchiwa.

Mais je vous jure que nous !Je m'ennuie horriblement dans cette forêt.. En plus, je me suis perdu.. Aide moi je vous en supplie !

Pourquoi on aiderait un type qui a voulu nous tuer ?questionna Naruto

Pour une fois qu'il pose une question pas conne.. Bon, alors pourquoi !

Je connais le nom de votre assassin…

C'est pas le notre, c'est celui de..

Ta gueule Naruto !On connaît son nom, c'est T…

TD, vous ne savez donc pas lire ?Et y'a même son adresse sur sa carte de visites…., expliqua Aramabisous.

Feliix…., pleurnicha Naruto à nouveau…

Hum.. J'aurais bien voulu le venger, pour me battre et rassasier mon désir de meurtres et de sangs mais je vais devoir attendre, constata Sasuke.

Moi j'aurais voulu savoir si il avait du feu m'enfin…

Bon, on y va alors chez ce type ?demanda le blondinet

Yeaaaah, firent en même temps Sasuke, Aramabisous et un petit écureuil.

Hum, il est pas avec nous lui, fit Sasuke.

Je me disais bien que je n'avais jamais vu cet écureuil.., répliqua le pyromane.

Je parles de vous, Aramabisous, soupira Sasuke.

Monsieuuuur !cria-t-il."

Une fois de plus, nos amis reprirent alors la route accompagné de Monsieur Aramabisous. Retournons maintenant à Sakura (fouh, vivement qu'ils soient tous réunis, je commence à en avoir marre…)

"- Bon, j'en ai marre, on la tue tant pis !

Ouais !crièrent tout les nains.

QUE TOUT LE MONDE SORTE DE LA MAISON LES MAINS EN L'AIR !

Chef Chef, les fliiics !

Quoi ?Ca devient chaud ici, vites les nains, on se casse tous !"

Sakura ne se souvenait plus très bien de sa journée qui fut très étrange, tout ce qu'elle savait….C'est que par une magie quelconque, elle s'était retrouvée seule dans la forêt, à attendre sagement qu'on vienne la chercher. Elle arriva ( hum, comment elle l'a fait si elle attendait ?….) alors devant deux maisons. Elle hésita et pris celle qui avait encore une porte. Elle frappa et une naine vint lui ouvrir.

"- Oh non, ils m'ont retrouvé ,cria Sakura.

QUOI ?questionna Lucie (au cas ou vous n'auriez pas deviné que c'était elle)

Vous ne faites pas parti des sept nains ?

On était six !cria une voix venue de nulle part.

Enfin, six…

Des maiiins ?

Des naiiins !

Des reiiins ?

DES MAIIIINS GOURDASSE !

Des nains ?

Des mains..euh non des nains oui…enfin…laissez tomber…

Vous devez être bien perdu pour vous énerver si vite….Voyez vous, je suis sourde moi !

Je l'avais pas remarqué… ….."

Lucie laissa alors rentré la jeune Sakura dans la maison de la mort, du mal, de la terreur et de l'horreur.

Ah Sakura !Sauve moi je t'en priiiiie…., supplia Kakashi qui accourait vers Sakura.

Maître Kakashi mais que…..

Tricheur, la partie n'est pas fiiniiis !hurla Mme Shaab."

La porte était entrain de se refermer devant les yeux terrifiés de Kakashi. Mme Shaab courrait derrière lui pendant que lui courrait derrière la porte avec un effet de ralenti inouïe pour provoquer un suspens !A l'instant où la porte allait se refermer, Kakashi se jetta violement en l'air en criant (ça fait plus classe) et retomba sur le sol hébreux.

"- Oui, fit Moïse ?"

Sur le sol herbeux !….La porte était refermée, Mme Shaab qui était maudite, avait l'interdiction de sortir de sa maison. (oui, on peut pas faire n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui…). Kakashi et Sakura étaient sauvé. A l'instant même, sortir d'un fourré, Mr Aramabisous suivit de Naruto et Sasuke. Sakura courut alors se jeter dans les bras de Sasuke.

"- Je suis si contente de te retrouver !cria-t-elle.

Moi aussi… jeune inconnue, lança Aramabisous en souriant."

Sakura le lâcha brusquement. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on court les yeux fermés. Ils étaient maintenant tout les quatre devant la maison du Hokage (aucun doute possible cette fois). Mais une nouvelle épreuve les attendait sûrement…

"- Finalement, je crois que je vais vous laisser….

Aramabisous, sale traitre !T'es venus avec nous alors tu restes avec nous !hurla Naruto.

Au faite, c'est qui ?questionna Kakashi.

C'est une longue histoire.. répondit Sasuke.

Te fout pas de moi, c'est une longue histoire, quelle blague , ça se voit que c'est un garçon, fit Kakashi en riant.

Maître Kakashi, rassurez moi que c'était un jeu de mot, lança Sakura.

Hu ?répondit-celui ci.

………, fit Sakura avec dépit.

Bon, on rentre ou pas !cria Naruto.

Naruto, tu peux arrêter de crier, j'ai mal à la tête, ordonna Sasuke.

Je crie si je veux !Alors, on rentre ou pas ?hurla Naruto (c'est vrai qu'il crie beaucoup…)

J'aurais bien voulu rentrer, mais c'est la fin de chapitres…

Ah ouais, t'as raison Sakura !remarqua Naruto.'

En effet, nos amis ont raison, voici la fin de chapitres !Allez, on attend le suivant avec impatience. N'oubliez pas d'envoyer vos dons au 07 14 75 98 14 , Pour 0.34 min, 1 Euro seulement !


	7. Une nouvelle mission très dangereuse !

**Chapitre 7: Une nouvelle mission encore plus dangereuse !**

Les cinq amis (si on peut considérer Aramabisous comme un ami) rentèrent alors dans la maison sans porte. Le Hokage était assis, dans son fauteuil, une pipe à la main, lisant un livre intitulé « Vivre et Souffrir en restant Ninja », au passage, vous devriez lire cette fiction, elle est sur le forum !Bon, l'hokage se leva alors, et fit face aux quatre ninjas et au pyromane.

"- -Vous êtes donc…tombé dans mon piège !cria-t-il.

Une porte en fer tomba alors derrière nos amis qui sursautèrent.

Quoi ?hurla Naruto.

Non rien, c'était une blague.., lança le hokage devant la mine dépitée de ses invités.

Et la porte en fer ?questionna Sakura, pas rassurée.

C'est la magie du cinéma. Quand le méchant dit c'était un piège, les portes se ferment souvent et une porte en fer apparaît…

Je vois.., fit Sasuke.

Bon, soyons sérieux, vous avez pas du feu ?demanda Aramabisous.

NOOOON !firent tout les autres ensembles.

Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir. En réalité, je ne suis pas malade..

Ah vous n'êtes pas malade ?demanda Naruto.

Non, je ne suis pas malade.

Ah, vous n'êtes donc pas du tout malade ?redemanda Naruto.

Non je ne suis pas malade !Maintenant, taisez vous !Je vais vous raconter une histoire tragique et dramatique… J'avais décidé de partir en vacances, dans cette forêt.. Lorsque je me suis retrouvé ensorcelé par la forêt !

Ca a l'air sérieux, relança Naruto.

Ferme la crétin !fit Sasuke.

Bon, un petit éclair pourfendeur dans votre tronche à vous deux, lança Kakashi en frappant les deux ninjas.

Cette forêt est MAGIQUE !lança le vieil Hokage. Je me suis retrouvé, à faire parti des contes..Et je ne pourrais en sortir qu'une fois avoir vaincu les contes !Vous aussi d'ailleurs, je vous ai entraîné là pour me sauver…

Traître.., dit Sakura avant de se prendre un éclair pourfendeur à son tour.

Enfin bref, vous ne pourrez quitter cette forêt tant que vous n'aurez pas accompli les trois conditions !"

Et à cette instant, nous affichons une courte pause pour faire durer le suspens. Nous n'avons pas les moyens d'afficher les pubs, donc vous allumez votre télé 5 min exactement…

J'ai dis 5 Minutes !Je ne continuerais pas l'histoire…Pas avant 5 minutes… Bon, ok, je continue… Mais c'est bien parce que vous n'arrivez pas à tenir 5 minutes sans ma fiction….

"- Trois conditions ?demanda Kakashi.

Non, en faite, il n'y en a qu'une.. mais il fallait du suspens.

Il est pas terrible votre hokage, lança Aramabisous qui allait à lui aussi se prendre un éclair de Kakashi.

Maître Hokage, expliquez nous comment en sortir !

Et bien, vous devez tuer les quatre filles des contes !

Oh !

Oui, il y a Alice !

Oh !

Cendrillon !

Oh !

Arrêtez de dire oh tout le temps, ordonna l'hokage.

Oui maître Hokage, fit Kakashi avant de se frapper de son éclair.

Cendrillon, Kurenai..Et la reine incontesté des CONTES..J'ai nommé CHANTAL GOYA.

C'est moi où y'en a deux qui n'ont rien à faire, questionna Naruto.

Hum.. Non non, il faut TOUTES les tuer !Vu que je suis vieux, un peu fainéant …je pensais que vous y arriverez mieux que moi…

Je suis d'accord, tant que j'ai des gens à taper avec mon éclair, je suis pour !

Et moi, j'ai réellement envie de sortir de cette forêt, lança Sakura.

Mais il n'y a pas des personnes inutiles avec nous ?questionna Sasuke.

Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ?demanda Aramabisous.

Ah non, moi je regardais Sakura !répondit Kakashi.

Maître !cria-t-elle

Bon, on y va, je veux me battre !cria Naruto.

Oui, partez vite, vous me donnez mal à la tête…

Je veux bien, mais on commence par qui.. ?demanda Sasuke.

Par Cendrillon !Mais ça sera très difficile, la jeune fille est prisonnière dans le château d'un horrible personnage : Voleur TD, expliqua le hokage.

Quoi ? Le meurtrier de Feliix ?hurla Naruto, se transformant en Kyubi.

Meurtrier de qui ?demanda Kakashi.

De personne, lança Sasuke. Je commence à m'ennuyer, alors j'y vais !

Moi je te suis Sasuke !lança Sakura.

Et moi je te suis Sakura !fit Naruto.

Je suis obligé d'y allé, moi aussi je me fais vieux et…demanda Kakashi.

Personne a du feu ?lança Aramabisous.

NOOOON !"


End file.
